Walks-Softly
|class = |faction = Thieves Guild |rank = |services = Follower Quest Giver |occupation = Thief |location = Abah's Landing Thieves Den |region = Hew's Bane |province = Hammerfell |quests = Shell Game Everyone Has A Price |voice = |dlc = Thieves Guild }} Walks-Softly (often nicknamed Walks) is an Argonian member of the Thieves Guild residing in the Thieves Den in the city of Abah's Landing. Background Walks-Softly does not remember his Argonian family, and never asked about them. Anais Velmont said her father saved Walks from a horrible fate, though never went into detail. Walks was brought into the Velmont Family as a slave at a very young age. He and Anais Velmont grew up side-by-side, and as such were very close. Walks-Softly considered him and Anais as best friends, though Anais viewed him as property.Dialogue of Walks-Softly When Walks was in his teens, the Velmont Family went on an extended trip to Black Marsh. Anais invited Walks to come with them, though he refused, preferring to instead remain in Abah's Landing. In time Walks went to the streets, becoming a guttersnipe who posed as "a beggar, a merchant, and a fire juggler, depending on the day of the week" for coin and food. Bright Ilmund, the leader Thieves Guild, would sometimes beat and shake down Walks-Softly. Zeira, a member of the Guild, would often come to Walks seeking information he'd witnessed, and would pay him more coin than average, occasionally giving him food.[http://www.elderscrollsonline.com/en-us/news/post/2016/02/11/meet-the-character--zeira Meet the Character ― Zeira] When Zeira learned that Walks would pose as different roles for money, she was not ashamed, but instead impressed, offering him a place in the Guild. He initially refused, and Zeira did not push him to accept. After Nicolas became the Guildmaster at around 2E 556, Walks learned that the rules of the group had changed and now prohibited harming beggars. Walks changed his mind, and told Zeira that he now wished to join the Guild. Interactions Main Quest Partners in Crime Walks-Softly will meet you in the catacombs beneath Fulstrom Homestead, and free you from the jail cell if you chose to surrender. He and Quen will then have the following conversation: Quenneth: "Who are you?" Walks-Softly: "You don't know me yet, but I'm a friend. Quen, isn't it? Put on this uniform and head outside. The Iron Wheel won't detain a Windhelm Guard." Quen: "There's no way I'm leaving here without my partner." Walks: "I only had one uniform. Go on, recover your boat and meet us by the catacomb exit. Then we can return to the Thieves Guild in Abah's Landing." Quen: "You're from the Thieves Guild? I... all right, I'll meet you both by the exit. Good luck, partner." Walks: "She'll be fine. Looks like we take the dangerous way around." Carrying a torch, he will help you traverse the area, and fight any enemies provoked. After defeating Crypt Dweller Drusilla, Walks will go up the staircase, and meet you at a boat outside the Homestead. After taking the boat to Abah's Landing, Walks-Softly will be speaking to Quen: Walks-Softly: "When you're up to it, we'll head to the Thieves Den. It's in an old cistern." Quen: "A cistern? Wonderful. I'm to be surrounded by water, everywhere I go." Shell Game Wanting to get rid of his past and make sure Anais Velmont, his former friend and adopter, forgot about him, Walks asks you infiltrate Velmont Mansion and steal the trinkets and tokens of their childhood memories. Everyone Has A Price Walks-Softly comes up with a plan to teach Anais Velmont a lesson. Dialogue Player conversations Character Conversations Stench of the Landing Quenneth: "Why does Abah's Landing... well, I don't know how to ask this without causing offense." Walks-Softly: "I'm rarely offended. Please, ask." Quen: "Why does Abah's Landing stink?" Walks: "Take any harbor town, with the normal fish stenches. Add swampland, the hot sun, and filthy pirates." Quen: "I didn't realize pirates had a particular smell." Walks' Hometown Quen: "Are you from Abah's Landing?" Walks-Softly: "I am a creature of Abah's Landing. Without this city, I would not be the person you know." Quen: "I don't understand. Who would you be?" Walks: "Simpler. Less certain of my purpose. And in dire need of good clothes." Quen's Pets Walks-Softly: "Did you ever have a pet?" Quen: "No, I spent much of my life in the academy. They wouldn't allow it. Why do you ask?" Walks: "Nothing, you just... remind me of someone I once knew." Quen: "I remind you of someone who owned a pet?" Walks: "It's the way you speak, not the words you say. No matter, you are a very different person." Seasickness Walks-Softly: "You don't seem to mind living here. I thought you hated water." Quen: "No, I hate travelling by ship. I take no issue with water." Walks: "Good! Then grab a mop and scrub algae off all the planks you can find." Quen: "You... fine. But it's just going to grow back." Walks: "Oh, the algae never loses. It's all about the struggle." Quotes *''"You ever notice that camel herders drive hard bargains? I always wonder if they learn such stubbornness from the camels."'' —During "A Flawless Plan," outside Prince's Gate Appearances * ru:Ступающий-Мягко Category:Thieves Guild: Argonians Category:Thieves Guild: Males Category:Thieves Guild: Abah's Landing Characters Category:Thieves Guild: Thieves Guild Members Category:Thieves Guild: Quest Givers Category:Online: Followers